


The Day We Met

by meaniswhatuare



Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: AU where Janis meets Cady before northshore, Cady Heron is a bisexual mess, F/F, F/M, Herons are catholics, Ratings may change, still follows the events of the movie and musical maybe?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meaniswhatuare/pseuds/meaniswhatuare
Summary: The Herons are from Kenya and they decided to move to Chicago since they lost their fundings back in Kenya, their daughter Cady has to go to a real school despite being homeschooled for 12 years. Everything suddenly changes for Cady when a girl with a bike helped them out moving in.





	1. The Day We Met

**“ _The day we met, frozen I held my breath._**

**_Right from the start, I knew you were the home_ **

**_For my heart beats fast._ ”**

_ \- Christina Perri, A Thousand  Years Part Two. _

 

__

_  “Flight from Kenya to Chicago is now boarding.”  _ The announcer said through the speakers of the airport, a little rush of anxiety ran down Cady’s veins when she heard that announcement. Her parents, Betsy and Chip look at their daughter all nervous “Just remember, we’ll have an amazing life in America... Trust us.” Betsy patted her daughters back before they entered the plane.

 

 After an hour long flight, they finally arrived in America. For a sixteen year old like Cady, she’s still culture shocked about the things going around her. Arriving at their new house, it’s different from living in a tent but Cady is very excited to have her own room, as the movers are helping out the Herons move in; A girl with two toned hair wearing dark make up, a “Mayday Parade” t-shirt paired with a paint covered jacket, fishnets and boots with a bike stopped by and helped the family out "I'll help you out Ma'am." She grabs one of the boxes that Betsy has bringing them inside the house.

 

Cady is still inside the car looking at photos of her back in Kenya,looking all sad and homesick she looked up and suddenly her world slowed down. Cady leaves the car to try and talk to the mysterious girl, but accidentally trips and falls. “Ouch.” She said still on the ground “Hey kid, you alright?” The girl asked Cady helping her out “Yeah, thank you. I like your hair, bye.”

Cady looked at her beautiful eyes and walked away to help her parents out. “Thank you…?” The mysterious girl had a confused look on her face and left the area. After moving in all the boxes and putting everything into place, The Herons had pizza for dinner “How are you liking this place?” Betsy asked her daughter “It’s good, but I miss Kenya.” She sighed. 

“I already enrolled you in a school around here, I bet you’ll make new friends aside from that weird doll you have… What’s his name again?” Chip asked his daughter.

 

“Kyle.” She answered “Since you’re enrolled now in a real school, we’ll go to the mall to grab some supplies.” Her mom reminded her before she goes upstairs back to her room to fix up things. 

After fixing her stuff, Cady lies down on her bed which is under the window. Cady decides to look outside for that strange girl with the bike who helped her parents out, and lucky for her she sees her outside playing basketball with some flamboyant tall boy based on his actions. 

“I want to be friends with them…” She mumbles to herself.

“And then there's this family that moved in around here, and their daughter tripped and said my hair is pretty.” Janis also known as “The girl who helped the Herons out” told her best friend Damian while they’re biking back to her place after a game of basketball, “It smells that you’re in love, but don’t get your hopes up again.” He said as they stopped at his driveway “See you first day of school Jan.” Damian said heading back to his place and Janis heading back home.   


	2. “That’s my favorite type of music.”

“ _ I want to learn to love in kind 'Cause you were all I ever longed for _

_ Hold my gaze love, you know I want to let it go _

_ We will stare down at the wonder of it all And I will hold you in it  _ ”

-The Wolf, Mumford and Sons

 

Day two in the united states, Cady and her mom decided to head to the mall to buy her school supplies for the first day of school which is tomorrow. While inside the mall, Cady decides to walk around on her own while her mom is looking for random things. She entered a record shop to look for records to play at home since her father owns a record player and gave it to her as a gift for her 12th birthday, She suddenly hears a very catchy song play the speakers and starts to enjoy that song “You listen to mumford and sons?” A voice grabbed Cady’s attention. Surprise it’s Janis who is also in the same record shop as Cady.

 

“Mumford and what?” Cady looked at Janis with a mixture of confused and starstruck by her beautiful brown eyes. 

 

“Mumford and Sons, an Indie band. You listen to them?” Janis clarified her question to Cady. 

 

“Uhm… uh… No, I just like the song’s vibe… What’s the songs name?” Cady snaps back to reality still looking into Janis’s eyes.

 

“The wolf, it’s my favorite from their album Wilder Mind. You should listen to indie, it’s my favorite type of music.” She smiled at Cady. 

 

“Sure, if I have time-” Cady said with a smile back.

 

“Elizabeth Cady Marie Heron, what did I tell you talking to strangers? You dad might be waiting for us.” Betsy cutted the conversation between Cady and Janis. 

 

Meanwhile in the Sarkisian’s household, Janis and Damian are binge watching vines as usual. “I know the new kids name now.” She smiled and took a bite of her pizza slice.

 

“Oooh.. What’s her name?” Damian’s face lit up. 

 

“Elizabeth Cady Marie Heron.” She wiggled eyebrows. 

 

“That’s a long name, is she going to enroll at Northshore?” Damian asked Janis again. 

 

“Damian Hubbard, we only had a very short conversation about Mumford and Sons. I didn’t ask if she’ll enroll at northshore.” She payed attention to the screen of her laptop. “If you say so Sarkisian, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said standing up and leaving her room. 

 

Meanwhile at the Heron’s residences Cady is already packing up her things for the first day of being in a real school. After 12 years of being homeschooled by her parents in Kenya, it’s time to face the real world, “You nervous kiddo?” Her dad approached her while watching the television. “Yeah dad but I can manage.” Cady answered her father’s question.

“Awww our daughter is growing up!” Betsy hugged her daughter very tight “Mom!” She laughed, “Okay, okay I’ll stop.” She lets go of Cady “You better go to bed now young lady!” She reminded her daughter. “Oh shuck.” She said quietly jumping off the couch running to her room like a cheetah.

 

“If the girl I saw yesterday and today is in the school I’ll start a conversation with her.” She grabbed her “Friend” Kyle, talking to it. That thing she made is basically the only thing she had back in Africa “Hi, I’m Cady Heron! I just moved here from Africa, that’s all I’ll say.” She kept talking to Kyle until she starts to fall asleep.     


	3. What a coincidence!

 

“Cady time to wake up!” Betsy knocked on her door as Cady’s alarm went off the same time, Cady finally woke up to realize it’s the first day of school. “I am awake now mom!” Cady yelled out. Cady leaves her room to have breakfast with her parents and goes back to her room to get ready for her first day, slipping in to some cargo jeans, a flannel, vest, topping it off with socks and sandals. 

 

“I’m ready.” She goes downstairs. 

 

“Look at you… all grown up.” Betsy looks at her daughter in tears. 

 

“Mom, save the tears for my wedding if ever I get married. I might be late for school.” She laughed giving her mother a hug before the Herons left the house. 

 

Meanwhile at the car, Cady is seated at the back while her father is playing one of Cady’s favorite songs… I wanna dance with somebody by Whitney Houston. 

 

“ _ I wanna dance with somebody _

_ I wanna feel the heat with somebody _

_ Yeah, I wanna dance with somebody _

_ With somebody who loves me! _ ” Cady sang along with the song.

 

As they arrived at the parking lot of North Shore, Cady gave a tight hug to her parents while her mom on the other hand won’t let go of her daughter since she’s the only child of the family. “Text us when school is done okay.” Her father reminded her.

 

“Of course, I’ll see you guys later.” She smiled walking away from her parents putting her earphones on listening to a playlist that is filled with songs ranging from the 70s to the early 2000s to calm her down as she entered the school building.

 

Meanwhile in the school’s building, Janis and Damian are walking in the hallways while people are looking at Janis all different. “Don’t mind them.” Damian told her patting Janis’s back and Janis just stopped at the middle of the hallways to see Cady looking all lost, 

 

“Who are you looking at?” Damian asked Janis who is star strucked.

 

“It’s the girl I saw yesterday… And she’s a student here in North shore.... And she’s heading for Homeroom with Mr. Duvall… Which is our first class. Let’s go!” She grabs Damian’s arm running to the classroom grabbing a seat for her and Damian. 

 

“We have a new student joining us, her name is Caddy Heron.” Mr. Duvall introduced Cady to the class mispronouncing “Cady”

 

“Cady.” She corrected Mr. Duvall.

 

“She just moved here from Kansas.” 

 

“Kenya.”

 

“So please welcome Cady.” Mr. Duvall left the classroom as Ms. Norbury entered and begins to talk to Cady about how it is in North Shore or a real school in general. 

 

“She’s so beautiful.” She quietly said staring at Cady without looking at her sketchbook.

 

“Girl, it’s the first day and you’re already sketching the new kid without paying attention to your paper.” He looks at what Janis is drawing, she’s basically drawing Cady and Cady’s features. 

 

After homeroom, Cady arrived late during American Literature and finds an empty seat next to Janis.

 

Janis decides to be a brave person and tell Cady about something “Oh you don’t want to sit there, Dawn Schweitzer saves it for her boyfriend.”

 

“Move my boyfriend sits there.” Dawn told Cady.

 

“Can I sit here for now?” She asked Dawn 

 

“Not unless you’re gonna tickle my back bitch.” 

 

After American literature, they moved on with French, Cady is seated behind Janis. 

 

“Pick your french name.” 

 

“The french people just call me Cady.” 

 

Janis chuckled after Cady said her reason “Just say Marie.” And patted her back with a smile on her face. 

 

Then lunch happened, Janis lost sight of Cady after health and human sexuality for a while and doesn’t know where she headed off “Janis, Cady went that way.” Damian pointed at the girls washroom grabbing Janis’s hand running to washroom. 

 

As the two friends entered the washroom, Damian spotted someone wearing socks and sandals and begins to knock on the cubicle door 

 

“You’ve been in there for a very long time,You’re either doing drugs or constipated from using them!” A voice got Cady’s attention as she stood up opening the cubicle door to tell Damian she isn’t doing drugs.

 

“No, I was just-” She went out of the cubicle but was cutted off by Janis.

 

“Hi, I’m Janis.” She introduced herself with a smile. 

 

“And Je m’appelle Sasha Fierce.” Damian introduced himself as well. 

 

“That’s Damian, he’s almost too gay to function.” She points at Damian. 

 

“Hi, I’m Cady!” She introduced herself to the duo. 

 

“Well Cady, as junior co-chair of the student activities and his art freak we-”

 

Suddenly Janis had a flashback, she has seen Cady twice before classes started. One was when they moved, and the second one was in the mall.

 

“Wait, wait… Are you the daughter of the couple who lives in Lake street?” She cutted Damian off. 

 

“Yes.” She looks at Janis’s eyes, ‘ _ finally a conversation is forming with her again _ ’ she thought as a smile formed her face. 

 

“And I saw you also yesterday in that record shop.” She continued “I gotta say, you have a beautiful name.” 

 

Damian leans closer to Cady “She has a thing for beautiful names.” he whispered. 

 

“Uhm… Yep, that’s me and thank you.” She smiled at Janis, butterflies are forming in her stomach, oh God is this love? Or she’s forming a crush? ON A GIRL. 

 

“Okay, so since we had our introductions now. You are cordially invited to my place after school to watch vines and play cards against humanity with us.” Damian puts his arms around Janis and Cady. 

 

“What are vines?” Cady asked as the three left the washroom. 

 

“Six second funny videos.” Janis answered Cady’s question. 

 

And just that, Cady has found friends and developed a crush on one of them.  


	4. I think you're into my bestfriend

“So, how’s school?” Betsy asked Cady as they arrived back home “It was nice, I made two new friends. Damian and Janis, and Damian wants me to go to his place later.” She puts her bag down and flops on the couch.

 

“Have you finished your homework?” Chip asked her. 

 

“Yep, at the study hall and while we’re on our way home.” She smiled and received a message from Janis:

 

**[JANIS]:** Caddy, where you at? I am at Damian’s house. 

 

“I gotta go now mom, Janis is looking for me.” She stands up “Aren’t you going to rest for a while? You know we just got home.” Betsy said in a concerned tone. 

 

“I am not tired.” She smiled grabbing her bag again from the floor. “Okay, but you know your curfew right?” Chip asked Cady again. 

 

“Yeah dad, 1 am. I’ll see you guys later.” She left the house grabbing her bike from the garage. Janis gave her Damian’s address before leaving North Shore, and after a few minutes of biking she parked her bike at the Hubbard’s residences. “I hope I am at the right place.” Cady walked up to the door of Damian’s house and knocked. 

 

“That’s Cady, go get the door Janis.” He bothered Janis. 

 

“Why me? You own the house, you get the door.” She questioned.

 

“You’re the one who has a crush, now go GET THE DOOR.” He teased Janis. 

 

Janis rolled her eyes and groaned standing up leaving his room to go downstairs so Cady can go in. 

 

“Hi.” She smiled as Janis opened the door, ‘ _ SHE IS PRETTY HO MY GOD _ ’

 

“Hey, come in.” She lets her in putting her arm around the short girl after Janis closes the door. 

 

‘ _ SHE SMELLS SO GOOD I AM INTERNALLY YELLING RIGHT NOW _ ’ Cady’s thoughts are at it again. 

 

“Oh look at you two, looking like some married couple.” Damian looked at Cady and Janis. 

 

“Hah, you wish Damian.” She sat down on Damian’s bed. 

 

“I will speak into existence that you guys will get married, and have a wedding… A grand one. And you guys will go to greece for your honeymoon.” He said and they all laughed. 

 

Janis on the other hand sat next to Cady, “What are you guys doing before I arrived?” Cady asked. 

 

“Watching vines, aka these.” Damian pressed play as the vine compilation starts rolling. A few minutes in Cady starts to laugh out of control “Man these are fularious!” She told them. 

 

“Fularious?” Janis and Damian asked in sync.

 

“Funny and Hilarious.”  She smiled at Damian and Janis. 

 

“That’s cute.” Janis looked into Cady’s eyes and suddenly the doorbell rang “Finally the pizza arrived!” Janis said leaving the room. 

 

“Awww look at you, all lovestruck.” He teased Cady. 

 

“What? Me? No! I am not lovestruck.” Cady denied the fact she’s into Janis. 

 

“Mhmm… Sure Cady, I got my eyes on you.” Damian did the ‘I am watching you’ Gesture at Cady.

 

“Okay hi I am back with pizza!” Janis chimed in with a box of pizza. 

 

“You have to try this Caddy.” Damian sat up straight and played a movie called Love, Simon. 

 

“Do they have pizza in Africa?” Janis asked opening the box to reveal 16 slices of pepperoni pizza, which made Cady’s eyes widen. 

 

“I guess Cady’s eyes widening means no.” Damian said grabbing a slice and paying attention to the film, “Have you heard about this film yet Caddie?” Janis asked Cady. 

 

“Nah, I haven’t. Remember? Africa? Homeschooled?” Cady answered Janis’s question, Janis and Damian have watched Love, Simon for a crap ton of times. 

 

After a few slices of pizza and dumb stories, Cady checked her phone and it’s 10 o’clock pm. “Aw shoot, I have to leave guys.” Cady sighed standing up realizing it’s a school night. 

 

“Wait, Caddy. Want to bike on the way home? I am going home as well.” Janis stood up also.

 

“Sure!” She smiled at Janis ‘ _ Congratulations Cady, you’re in love _ ’.

 

As Cady and Janis hopped on their bikes, they had a conversation. 

 

“So you stayed in Africa for 12 years?” Janis asked Cady who is behind her. 

 

“Yup, It was kind of lonely. I had this thing I made and called it Kyle.” She answered Janis.

 

Janis laughed thinking about it “Are you serious?” 

 

“Yeah, I am serious. It’s still in my room, but that’s for another time.” Cady said stopping at the driveway of her house. “So I’ll see you tomorrow?” Janis asks Cady.

 

“Yeah, see you tomorrow Janis.” Cady answered and Janis nods in agreement, leaving the Heron’s driveway. 

 

Back in Cady’s room, She received 3 messages from Damian:

 

**[DAMIAN]:** I know your secret   

 

**[DAMIAN]:** You like Janis. 

 

**[DAMIAN]:** heheheheheheheh

 

**[CADY]:** Okay, you got me! I like Janis. 

 

**[CADY]:** But please, don’t tell her. 

 

**[DAMIAN]:** Of course! Who am I? Gretchen Wieners? Maybe! I wont tell Janis that you have a crush on her.

 

**[CADY]:** Thank you, I gtg now bye.

 

Cady flops on her bed and looks at the ceiling smiling like an idiot because she finally got to talk to Janis and finally made friends, She also met on the first day the queen bees of the school. The Plastics, but what Cady is mostly focusing on is Janis. Janis is on her mind, She’s just in love with Janis. Her eyes, Her hair, and those lips. God she wants to kiss those lips one day. 


	5. Stupid with love

****

It’s the second day of school, Damian told Cady that he’ll pick her and Janis up so they can all go to school together which happens. Janis and Cady sat together at the back because Damian’s bag always goes on the front, Cady always brings her headphones to car rides like this.

 

“Are you for real?” Janis laughs looking at the song currently playing on Cady’s cellphone which was Africa by Toto.

 

“Why? Is there something wrong with playing Africa by Toto?” Cady takes her headphones off.

 

“Oh it’s just a meme that Janis laughs about.” Damian told Cady while he’s driving.

 

“I like the song tho.” Janis smiles and Cady giving her a pat on the shoulder. Damian parks his car in the school’s parking lot “Whatever happens Janis, stay calm.” He told Janis as the three left the car entering the school building.

 

“I have to go guys, ap calculus is calling me.” Cady told her two friends leaving for her first class, Janis on the other hand looks at Damian and sighs “She’s pretty…” She whined.

 

Meanwhile in AP calculus, Cady sits behind a guy named Aaron Samuels who is very handsome and charming and sexy when his hair is pushed back. “Hi I’m Aaron.” He greeted Cady, _God he is like a real life disney prince and his teeth are perfect_ she thought.

 

“Me… Cady.” She stared at into his eye, it’s like she’s giving the same impression the time she first met Janis. _Oh no, am I falling for Aaron Samuels and Janis Sarkisian at THE SAME TIME?!?_ Cady’s mind panicked but still remained to focus on the lecture Miss Norbury is doing.

 

When it comes to sexuality and all, she has to talk to Damian. “Damian, I need to talk to you.” She approached Damian who is talking to Kevin and Sophie, Damian and Cady heads to the bleachers and sat there waiting for Janis who is still in World History class.  

 

“Why do you want to talk to me?” He asked Cady.

 

“Okay so this guy in my calculus class, Aaron Samuels, I like him.”

 

Damian spat his water out when he heard that she’s into Aaron Samuels “Wait you _LIKE_ Aaron Samuels?!? Regina’s Ex-boyfriend?!?”

 

“Yes, and then I have a crush on Janis. THIS IS SO CONFUSING!!” Cady groans in frustration.

 

“Well I think that you’re bisexual.” Damian told Cady.

 

“What?” She asked in a confused tone.

 

“It means you like both boys and girls.” Damian explained.

 

“You can do that?” Cady tilted her head in curiosity.

 

“It’s the 2010s, Caddy.” He said and turned around to see Janis walking towards the two.

 

“Just say that I like Gretchen.” She whispered to Damian and they looked at Janis with a smile on their faces.

 

“What’s happening?” Janis asked her two friends “Cady likes Aaron Samuels and Gretchen  Wieners.” Damian sat up straight with a smile on his face.

 

“So she’s bi?” She sat next to Cady bringing out her notebook

 

“Yeah! I am bi.” She smiles at Janis nervously.

 

“I didn’t know you were interested in White boys and Asian girls.” Janis looks at Cady.

 

“They are pretty hot.” Cady says nervously laughing trying not to spill the beans _Lord help me_.

After classes, her dad arrived to pick her up and half of the ride was very quiet.

 

“So how is school?”

 

“School’s fine…” She looks at the window thinking about the thing she discussed with Damian.

 

“Is there something wrong Bindi?” Chip asked his daughter.

 

“Nothing, it’s just I have this crush on a guy in calculus class and then I have a crush on one of my friends who is a girl.” Cady sighed.

 

“It’s just a part of growing up Bindi, you’re still getting used to America that’s all.”

 

“Okay dad, understood.”

 

A few hours have sinked in, Cady is lying down on her bed after a long day of school feeling confused on who she likes.”America is going to be a rocky road.” She sighed.

 


End file.
